vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Marius Tepes
Summary Marius Tepes was a pure-blooded vampire and the temporal mayor of the government that came into power after the coup d'etat in the House of Tepes, as well as the Chief Advisor of the research related to Sacred Gears in Romania. He staged a coup d'etat in order to further his nefarious purposes in relation to Sacred Gears, only to be defeated and killed by Gasper Vladi. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown. At least 9-B Name: Marius Tepes Origin: High School DxD Gender: Male Age: At least 20-21 Classification: Vampire Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Aura, Flight, Longevity, Hypnosis, Shapeshifting, Mist Manipulation, Shadow Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception, Elemental Intangibility, Statistics Amplification by sucking blood, Immortality (Type 3), Creation (Can create varying manners of beasts from his body), Regeneration (Low-Godly, can regenerate as long as a fraction of his soul is intact), Resurrection (Can resurrect beings as long as their souls remain with the Holy Grail), Transmutation (The Holy Grail turned some vampires into mass produced Evil Dragons), Power Mimicry (Vampires can gain access to the abilities of others by consuming their blood), Limited Madness Manipulation (Type 3, the Holy Relics can take away the sanity of the believers of God if they stare at them), Biological Manipulation (The Holy Grail modified Trihexa's body to grant it the ability to give birth to fake Red Dragon Emperors), Clairvoyance (The Holy Grail allowed Qlippoth to see and locate Trihexa in its sealed state at the "end of the world", a feat no one else could replicate aside from God), Information Analysis (The Holy Grail enabled Qlippoth to gain information about Ddraig's soul and the Boosted Gear from merely a fraction of Issei's flesh), can eliminate the weaknesses of beings with the Holy Grail, Resistance to Shadow Manipulation (Pure-blooded vampires do not possess a shadow), and cold temperatures Attack Potency: Unknown. At least Wall level (Stronger than unnamed vampires who created explosions and the enhanced warrior subordinates of the higher-ups of the coup d'etat faction, who are in turn considerably stronger than average vampires converted from humans that possess weak vampiric traits, but still possess physical capabilities so great that humans could not hope to stand a chance against them) Speed: Unknown Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman Striking Strength: Unknown. At least Wall Class Durability: Unknown. At least Wall level Stamina: High, could endure the loss of his limbs even when he was prevented from regenerating with the Holy Grail Range: Several kilometers Standard Equipment: *'Sephiroth Graal:' Also known as the Holy Grail, it is one of the Longinus and three Holy Relics. It allows the user to come into contact with the principle of life, forcing them to grasp the process of how life and the soul are created, taking in the mind and concept of the living and the dead in the process. It allows Marius to regenerate as long as a fraction of his soul remains, resurrect beings as long as their souls remain, and eliminate their weaknesses. As one of the Holy Relics, it can rob people of faith of their sanity if they gaze at it. Intelligence: Marius was shown to be an intelligent individual, being the Chief Advisor of the Sacred Gear research in the land of vampires and managing to successfully stage a coup d'etat to overthrow the current government with minimal movements and disturbances. Weaknesses: None notable, as the Holy Grail removed all of his weaknesses as a vampire Notable Attacks / Techniques: *'Vampire Physiology:' As a vampire, Marius can manipulate shadows and darkness, as well as transform into and create different monsters that can be used for both combat and espionage situations. He can create fog that can envelope an entire town, and transform into mist to neutralize attacks. He can also drain blood from other beings to increase his power and the potency of his abilities, and even gain access to some of their abilities in the process. As a pure-blooded vampire, he lacks a shadow and is unaffected by cold temperatures. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:High School DXD Category:Evil Characters Category:Royal Characters Category:Vampires Category:Aura Users Category:Mind Users Category:Immortals Category:Flight Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Creation Users Category:Shadow Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Biology Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 9